Large storage tanks are used to store hydrocarbon-based fuels and other products for future use. In many cases, these tanks are arranged close to one another to form tank farms. Probe assemblies and other detection and monitoring devices can be installed within or onto the tank to monitor the amount of fluid in the tank as well as the changes in conditions or state properties of the fluid, itself. However, many of the existing monitoring and detection devises are limited in their ability to compensate for changes in the storage tanks, such as bulging of the walls of the tank. In addition, many existing devices perform sequential measurements for monitoring state properties of the fluids which can create problems in consistency and accuracy of values.
A need exists for processes that use a highly sensitive monitoring and detection apparatus that is easy to manufacture and easy to install. A need exists for processes that have the ability to function using synchronized sensing devices for increased accuracy in measurements.
A need exists for processes that include the use of a multiple sensor housing for various types of hydrostatic tank samplings and hybrid method samplings. The sensors need to be able to perform synchronized measurements for increased accuracy and consistency with regard to measurements.
The embodiments meet these needs.
The embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.